Dangerous Game
by migoto chuushin
Summary: AU In the year 2016, Naraku has become the corrupt leader of Japan and plans to rule the world to destruction. No one can stop him and his growing youkai army. But the relocated students at Tokyo High have other plans. InuKag MirSan


**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha... . **

**AN: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I really hope someone likes it. I would really like at least one review (besides my sister), to know someone's at least read it. I'd like to apologize now for typos. I wrote this on my Dad's laptop that on has WordPad and I couldn't get the online spell chcker to work. So, sorry if it is confusing and i hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: AU In the year 2026, Naraku has become the corrupt leader of Japan and plans to rule the world to destruction. No one can stop him and his growing youkai army. But the relocated students at Tokyo High have other plans. InuKag MirSan**

**Dangerous Game**

**Chapter One:**

**Relocation**

Kagome ran the brush through her silky black hair and glanced up at the mirror. Beside the slight bags under her eyes, her face was flawless. She let out a yawn, then continued to ease the brush through her hair. She was so tired lately. Probably because she found it so hard to sleep at night. Even though they had lived in their new home for almost a week, everything still felt so foreign to her. It was such a drastic change, for a fifteen year old girl to be yanked out of her quiet suburban life and thrown into the hectic life of Tokyo. She missed her old home and all of her friends, and because of all of _his_ new laws, she would probably never see them again. In her opinion, he had become way to powerful for his own good.

Kagome remembered the day it came. She opened the door to find her Mom in tears, clutching a white letter. Her heart sank as she reread the tiny print again and again. Kagome had cried the entire night when they received the letter. She had always disliked him. Whenever he was on the news she changed the channel. Whenever she saw his face on a poster, she would look the other way. But now he had given her a real reason to hate him. Kagome heard of it happening to other people, but she never imagined that her own family would be relocated.

_It's just me, Souta, Mama, and Grandpa. What could we have done to harm the government? _Kagome couldn't help but feel cheated. It was so unfair. Her family was completely innocent. Her Mom and Grandpa had never committed any crime. Souta sometimes caused trouble at school, but they surely wouldn't be relocated for being late to class or horsing around at lunch time. For crying out loud, their family had already been through enough.

She let out a sigh and returned to her room. She opened the white door as it let out a squeak. Kagome doubted that those hinges had ever been oiled. She felt even more depression overcome her as she looked around at her new room. The plain white walls made her miss her old pink room. The ugly brown bed in the corner made her back ache because it was so stiff. She would bet money that the bed was filled with dead bodies or something just as icky. The old tattered carpet had several stains. She didn't even want to know what the large rusty brown stain in the corner came from.

_At least I have my own room._ Kagome knew she should be grateful for that. She had heard horror stories about other relocated families. Eri had once told her a story about her old neighbors. They had a family of five kids and they were all living in one room. That was the only letter they ever got from their relocated neighbors. A lot of the things she heard must have been exaggerations. Sure, her location was on the upper side of Tokyo, but not even the lower side could be _that_ bad. Of course, the buildings weren't in the best condition and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone but it wasn't anything like what she had heard. Several people were making references to the Holocaust back in World War II. As bad as she believed things to be, something like that wouldn't happen again. But then again, a lot of things she hoped would never happened already have.

All this stress was starting to get to Kagome. She let out a silent scream and kicked a box that was in her way. It skid across the floor and hit the wall with a crack. Immediately she regretted her action. She dashed across the floor and scourged though it. A sharp pain hit her finger and she yanked it out. A trickle of blood rolled down her pointer finger to her hand.

"Just great," she muttered as she stuck her finger in her mouth. She remembered why she had gone through the box and peered over it's edge. There were tiny pieces of glass scattered about, but the picture was okay. The wooden edge of the frame and jagged pieces of glass remained around the photograph. She picked it up with her uninjured hand. Tears flooded her chocolate brown eyes as she clutched the broken frame. She heard her Mom calling for her downstairs. Something about being late.

_That's right. I'm supposed to start school today. _Kagome heard the creak of the stairs and the awful screech of her door opening. With blurry eyes, she looked up at her mother.

"Oh Kagome," Ms. Higurashi crouched down next to her daughter. She felt her tears dry up and smiled slightly as warm arms wrapped around her. No matter where Naraku wanted to make her move or what he wanted to do to them, they would be together. As long as she had her family, she would always view things optimistically.

Ms. Higurashi's warm voice broke the silence, "I know this is hard on you Kagome, but you can't let it ruin your life. Your starting school today so you have a fresh start to make a good first impression."

Kagome smiled and looked up at her mother. "Thanks Mom, I'll get dressed and be downstairs in a second."

"All right Kago-", Ms. Higurashi paused when she saw Kagome's hand, "Kagome, your hand!"

Kagome looked at her hand. Even though the cut was small it sure bled a whole lot. "Oh it's fine Mom, just a scratch", said Kagome cheerfully.

Ms. Higurashi looked worried but gave in, "O-ok honey, I'll go get you some gauze."

Kagome ran back to the bathroom to wash her hand. She returned to her room feeling a lot better then before. She opened up her tiny closet, then grimaced. The itchy brown uniform for her new school hung idly in the corner. It was used and well worn. She went back to the box that held the broken picture frame and snatched a tiny bottle of perfume. She used half the bottle spraying it down but Kagome could still smell moth balls as she buttoned up her blouse. She pulled her skirt on and couldn't help but notice how short it was. She had received the uniform when they registered for school yesterday. All uniforms for relocated students were second hand. They came from an old high school that had just issued new uniforms. It was out of style and a little too tight but it would do.

She threw her jacket on and tied her burgundy neck tie as she ran down the stairs. Her mom was waiting for her in the kitchen and Kagome's grandfather was sitting at the tiny kitchen table. He had his tea in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Good morning, Grandfather!" Her grandfather muttered a hello and returned to the paper. Kagome smiled and turned to her mother who handed her some gauze to wrap her finger in. Right when they finished, Souta stomped down the stairs. He was the only member of the family who didn't mind moving. He was still fascinated with the fact that they got to go to the same school as youkai and that their neighbors were probably robbers.

Ms. Higurashi handed the two siblings their lunch and patted Souta on the head. They opened the door and headed down the hall. "Now, you two be careful and I don't want any trouble from you, Souta!" cried Ms. Higurashi from the doorway.

Kagome and her brother walked down the stairs. They were on the fourth floor of the nine-story apartment building. Going down the stairs was never too difficult but walking up could make her muscles sore. They reached the first floor and walked out the lobby door to the street. She always felt slightly nervous walking out on the street. She hadn't ever had any trouble but most relocated persons were ex-criminals or people the government felt to be a threat. Plus, the high school was closer to the lower side of Tokyo. They walked in silence until Souta reached his school.

"Bye Souta," cried out Kagome, "I'll see you later!" Her brother waved good bye and she continued down the block. The amount of graffiti increased and the buildings got trashier as she continued on the route towards her school.

_Wow, this is pretty bad._ The Lower side was a lot more crowded and congested then the upper side.

_I guess it all depends on luck. Whether or not you are relocated to the upper or lower side. Our apartment is starting to look a lot nicer compared to this._ Kagome paused for a moment and looked around.

_I don't have a clue where I am._ Kagome looked around for another student in the brown uniform to follow but she couldn't find anyone. She turned around behind her and caught a glimpse of brown.

"Great!" she whispered to herself as she started after them. They were a little ways off the distance, so she had jog to keep up. The person turned down a small alleyway.

_I guess they know a shortcut._ She paused for a moment. Her instincts was telling her not to go down the creepy dark alleyway, but her logic was telling her that she didn't want to be late for her first day of school. She ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach and turned down they alleyway.

It was cold and damp and smelt like trash day. Kagome got caught up in the scenery and didn't realize that she had lost track of the person in her school's uniform. She looked up. The person as gone but there was a couple of older guys approaching her. The faces had strange markings that Kagome had only seen in pictures before.

_These guys are youkai!_ Kagome started to feel very nervous as the youkai cornered her.

_Oh man! What have I gotten myself into? _Kagome turned to run but a clawed hand snatched her wrist.

"Hey Babe, where ya going?" asked a youkai with spiky black hair and blue stripes on his cheeks.

"Let go of me right now!" yelled out Kagome with as much dignity she could muster up.

The gang only snickered and the youkai with spiky hair pushed her against the wall. She winced at the force of his push.

A youkai with orange hair and red eyes leaned into her face, "Didn't your mother ever warn you not to walk in to alleyway alone?", he sneered.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to treat a girl with respect", mocked Kagome.

"Hmph, your pretty feisty-" Kagome cut him off by spitting in his face. She was totally shocked when his hand reached out and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" cried the red haired youkai. Kagome panicked and lifted her hands up in front of her in defense.

"No, I said stay AWAY!" Kagome's hands felt warm. She opened her eyes. The red haired youkai was sprawled across the ground. He was out cold. Kagome's hands were lightly glowing pink.

"Oh Shit!" cried one of the gang members, "She's a miko. Let's get out of here before she purifies our asses!" The youkai gang ran away, and Kagome sat on the cold ground in astonishment.

_Did I just do that to that youkai? How? _Kagome forgot all of those thoughts with one idle glance at her watch.

_I only have 10 minutes to school starts!_ Kagome ran down the alleyway and out on to the street. She wasn't really sure where she was going but she turned a corner. A big black building stood in front of her with the words "Tokyo High" etched across the top. She let out sigh of relief. _Finally._

VVVVVVV

The ominous miasma hung strongly over the building. It was a large building full of magnificent architecture and located on the outskirts of Tokyo. Naraku sat in his office patiently. The phone rung for the third time and Naraku scowled.

He pressed a button on the intercom, "Kagura, pick up the phone."

An assertive female voice muttered, "Yes sir" and the ringing stopped.

Moments later the voice returned through the intercom. "Naraku, It's th-"

"That's Naraku _Sir_, Kagura," Naraku interrupted. Naraku smirked as he imagined Kagura's face. With a look of disgust she continued, emphasizing each word.

"I'm sorry, Naraku SIR, but Nato is on the line, he mentioned something about the relocation you requested. Should I transfer him to your line?"

"Yes, of course dear.. oh but Kagura, before you go I would like a cup of coffee. and this time please don't spit in it." He could hear the fuming Kagura stomp towards the break room as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Nato, this better be good," said Naraku coldly.

"I'd like to inform you Naraku that the girl has been moved to an apartment in the upper side ofTokyo," replied Nato.

"That's great, but are you sure she is-"

"A Miko?" Nato cut him off," We got a reading of miko energy today, sir and it was in a one mile radius of the school."

Naraku grinned, "Excellent."

**AN: Wow, it's 3:30. I hope someone liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Wednesday but I'm not making any promises. I would really appreciate reviews. I hope to make the following chapters longer but I have serious writers block so some might be this length and others will be longer. Once again, I'm sorry for the typos. Ill work those out sometime when I'm not so tired. Inuyasha will be coming into he next chapter. Miroku will be too. **


End file.
